This application requests funds to offset the costs of travel and lodging for the speakers who will participate in the Forty-sixth Annual Symposium on Fundamental Cancer Research "Mechanisms for Cell Growth and Differentiation", sponsored by The University of Texas, M. D. Anderson Cancer Center. The meeting will be held from October 12, 1993 through October 15, 1993 in Houston, Texas at the J. W. Marriott Hotel. Revolutionary changes have taken place the last few years in understanding the molecular biology of cell growth and differentiation. This Symposium will focus on the mechanisms regulating cell growth and differentiation. This meeting will focus on the basic mechanisms for transcription, signal transduction and gene regulation during cell growth and differentiation, mechanisms controlling cell fate, and related topics. Sessions will include: a) transcriptional mechanisms; b) cell-type specific transcription; c) signal transduction and gene expression; d) cellular circuits controlling proliferation; and e) cell-fate specification. The Ernst W. Bertner Memorial Award will be presented to a scientist who was the first to create and characterize genetic mutations in Drosophila, paving the way for virtually all subsequent analysis of Drosophila development. The keynote address will be given by an eminent scientist who has had a profound impact on the developmental biology. The Wilson S. Stone Memorial Award will be presented to an outstanding young researcher whose work in the field has made significant contributions to biomedical sciences. A poster session will serve as the basis for intense discussions by the participants of work related to the major topics of the meeting. Students and junior faculty will be especially encouraged to present poster abstracts.